Look At Me
by Minstrel of Ages
Summary: [Oneshot] Minako never wanted to be envious of others, but once she fell in love with Zelos, it was hard not to be. Slight Minako x Zelos. Sidestory to Angel Feathers. [Tales of Symphonia x Sailor Moon]


**(Author's Notes: Yay, another oneshot. I hope I didn't make Minako or Zelos OOC. I'm not good with writing about either of them, but it's just ironic that I paired them together. They seem like they'd go together. The flirty chosen and the love-obsessed Senshi of Venus…**

**I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Sailor Moon. **

**Just for the record, there is one point of the story where you might be asking 'when did this happen in Angel Feathers? Venus does end up saving Zelos on the journey before he falls off a cliff. I just don't want readers to be confused! Enjoy!)**

**//. e n v y . c l a i m s . t he . h e a r t .//**

_- d e t e r m i n a t i o n . f o r . y o u -_

'_I can see why Sheena is so annoyed with him._'

The sharp glare pierced the Meltokio air, making strangers shiver. Why? Because the Goddess of Love was unhappy. _Pissed._ She hated a lot of things. She hated when Artemis woke her up early. She hated when people hurt her friends. But the one thing she despised the most.

The fact that she was being _ignored._

Surely if she was ignored by someone like Lloyd, she wouldn't care. He was always fighting with Rei, which always meant they wanted each other. Kratos may have been attractive, but he was a traitor. He seemed to have eyes for someone else anyway, and he was much too old for her tastes. Genis was far too young. He was just like a little brother. But this new guy made her mad.

His flowing red hair is like fire, and his body is screaming 'I am the greatest thing since Martel'. Did she get that right? Wasn't Martel like the goddess of everything? She was never good at Japanese history, so Tethe' alla history wouldn't do her much good either. But her lack of knowledge didn't even faze her. Poor Minako was glaring at the man that she found herself having feelings for.

Whether it was infatuation or something more, the fact that he flirted with every girl that moved (and even maybe a few guys, but Minako wasn't one to assume) made her mad. Not just mad at him, but mad at herself that she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Well, how are you my hunny?"

_Shut up._

"You're as beautiful as ever."

_Why aren't you telling me this?_

"Why don't we go to dinner sometime?"

_You're an ass. And I love you for it. _

"Minako?"

The Senshi of Venus shot her head up. He was looking at her. She shook her head, trying to shake the envy out of her head. She was thinking just like Rei would. Maybe she was spending too much time with her friend. She smiled weakly as she waved to the man.

"H-Hello Zelos!" she called out, trying to sound genuine.

"Ah, my hunny, it will be such a pleasure to travel with such a group of beautiful women." He referred to the group of Senshi. Minako groaned, but it was quiet enough that Zelos couldn't hear.

"Why are you all alone here? Aren't you going to get the information with the others?" Zelos questioned. Minako shook her head.

"No. There were a lot of people who went to do that." Minako explained. "One more person would make it a little too big." She stated. She was telling the half-truth. She didn't want to go because Zelos didn't want to go. Maybe the more time she spent with him, the better chance that he'd look at only her. Minako was terribly selfish, but she was too naïve to notice it. Rei would point it out right away, but hadn't so far.

"I see." Zelos said, sitting down next to Minako. "So, I've been wondering. The Sexy Gatekeeper told me that you were the first Senshi to ever be awakened."

Minako wanted to laugh. He was referring to Setsuna. He would have been killed if Setsuna heard that. But, she held it back.

"Yeah. I wasn't always Sailor Venus. I used to be called Sailor V. I was a celebrity in London." Minako told him, but of course, she had forgotten that Zelos would have no clue of what London was.

"London? Is that like…some town I haven't heard of?" Zelos asked. Minako realized that he wouldn't know the name.

"Oh! It's…a city back in our world." Minako explained.

"Oh yeah." Zelos sweatdropped. '_How does she expect me to know this? Just because I'm the Chosen doesn't mean anything._' Zelos thought.

"Master Zelos!"

A chorus of voices was heard behind the bench that the two sat on. Zelos looked over to see a group of five girls, all screaming out his name. Minako's glare returned. '_Not them again…_'

"Master Zelos, why are you with that strange girl and not us?" one of the girls asked.

Strange?

"She looks like a girl from a lower town. She's not worth your time."

Not worth his time?

"Now, now ladies." Zelos approached the girls and settled them down. "Minako is just as lovely as all of you. In fact, she's a celebrity. You should all respect her." Zelos looked back at Minako and winked. The golden-haired girl smiled.

'_He's standing up for me! This is my chance!_' Minako thought, victorious. "That's right!" she stood up. The girls stood, confused.

"I've never heard of her before." One of the girls said. The others whispered among each other, already conducting gossip. Minako lost her enthusiasm.

"Haven't you ever heard of the Sailor Senshi who saved me?" Zelos asked. "She saved my life! Anyone who saves the Chosen's life should be showered with praise!" Zelos yelled to the girls, making them all turn toward Minako.

"Her? She's the one who saved you? I thought that it was the pink-haired one who saved you." Another girl stated.

"No! It was her! The lovely Minako Aino!" Zelos exclaimed.

'_Setsuna is going to kick my ass later._' Minako thought, blushing with embarrassment. '_We can't let strangers know about our identities…and yet Zelos is waving it around like it should be public news!_' Minako thought, her eyes widened. But something in her kept quiet. She didn't want to stop him from praising her. She liked the fact that he was making her look good. It made her feel like that he was looking at her…and only her.

"Master Zelos!" the girls cried. Minako snapped back to reality. Zelos was walking back toward Minako. He placed a hand over her shoulder and led her away from the screaming fangirls.

"Let's go find the others.' He told Minako. "I'm sure Sheena's going to be mad if she sees me with a bunch of girls." Zelos told Minako. She smiled. Maybe she did have a chance the with playboy Chosen. To think that she hated him before, but loved him now…

Minako began to consider if she was bipolar. But she let that feeling go. The lovely goddess of love finally had his eyes on her. She was happy for that. She knew that feeling was going to be gone as soon as the group came into the picture. She made herself a promise, the fire blazing in her blue eyes. Zelos didn't notice how determined she was.

'_I, Minako Aino, vow to make this man love me!_'


End file.
